Love or Friendship ?
by aihsel
Summary: Have you ever tried to fall inlove with someone ? someone that your bestfriend is also inlove with . What will you choose ? a friend or a lover . Who will Natsuki choose ? Nao. Her long time trusted friend. or Shizuru. A stranger she just met. ShizNat x ShizNao
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello there ! this is my first Fiction here , so just go easy on me ^,^ my apologies if you found many grammatical errors,**

**English is not my mother tongue. and it is not BETA'ed.**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Mai hime (someday i will :D)

Italics or single quote is for thoughts._ 'What i think is here'_

* * *

Gazing at the night sky she abruptly jump when a honey kyoto accented voice called at her back . She started feeling nervous , her heart quicken it's pace . _'damn it ! calm down idiot , it's just her voice ! you're not even looking at her !' . _The red head chided at herself , she took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to her back to look at the source of that voice .

" How do I look ? " The Chestnut haired asked , giggling lightly as she turn around . She was wearing a ruby colored kimono that compliments and emphasize her rare _Crimson Eyes . _Her soft chestnut hair tied in a bun , but some strands are left to frame perfectly her facade . Though not wearing any single make up , but that's what make her more beautiful .

The 10 years old red headed stares wide eyed , her brain could process only one word _Goddess . _She swallowed hard then looks away . " Fine " She answered nonchalantly .

The Chestnut haired frowned obviously not satisfied at the answer. " Do I look pretty ? "

"No" She replied plainly . _' No , you are not pretty ! You are beautiful ! Stunningly and breathtakingly beautiful ! '_

" Mou Ikezu "

The Red head , though looking away knows that the girl in front of her is pouting . She sighed , If only she could tell her true feelings ,

but she was afraid , afraid of rejection .

" Let's go " She said now walking away , the year older Chestnut trailed behind her , without saying a word .

They were now going at the Business Party , their parents both involved with . The party was being held at the lawn , outside the garden , the garden was huge so a good 5-10 mins needed to get there when walking . They can ride a car for faster travelling , but they chose to trek their way .

They walked in awkward silence that makes the red head smack herself in her mind . _' is she mad ? '_

" Yo Fujino ? You sure you are not related with turtles or snail or something like that ? " She mocked trying to break the ice between them , then she smacked herself again in her mind , realizing she is offending the girl more but she can't help it , it is her way .

" Ara ~ Im not , why would Yuuki-san think that ? " Her voice was calm but the red head doubt it , since the girl is good at hiding her own feelings .

" Of course you're not " the read head turn around and walk backwards so she could still face the Brunette which gave her a questioning look .

" Because you walk slower than them " the red head teases , she smiled at herself when she saw the older girl giggled.

" Ikezu ! " The Brunette playfully pout , earning a chuckle at the red head .

They stop walking , as they were now in front of the lawn , they could see many people in attire , enjoying . The two kid gaze around to search for their parents .

The red head spotted her parents , who wave at her to come . She inhaled " Hey Fujino " She clenched her fist as her heart starts beating faster again .

" Shizuru " The Brunette murmur , locking her crimson eye with lime one causing the lime eyed to forget what she was about to say .

" What ? "

" You can call me Shizuru "

The red head tear her gaze away as her stomach do some somersaults , '_I'd love to call you that '_

" Yeah whatever "

" So can I call you on your first name too ? " Shizuru inquired , stepping closer to the red head .

_' Of course ! '_

" sure "

" NaoNao-chan~~" Shizuru says happily while clapping her hands together , Nao on the other hand can't explain what she feels at the time , Shizuru calling her 'NaoNao-chan' keeps repeating on her head . She just stared blankly like some retarded for a minute , until Shizuru look at her worriedly . _'why is she staring at me like that ? . . . o right . . . idiot '_

" eew , dont call me that "

" but - it's cute , isn't it ? "

Nao was about to protest but she saw her parents waving at her again , they look impatient , which Nao knew she needed to get there by now .

" Shizuru . . . " Nao said not answering the kyoto's question earlier , she feels strange at the same time good just by saying that . Strange because she is used to call others by their last name ( even her parents ) . She then took one step backward . Shizuru tilted her head to the side waiting for Nao to continue .

"Y-you're beautiful " She stammered then quickly ran away to join her parents, leaving a Brunette smiling widely .

* * *

90-49 . 26 seconds left , and the ball was on the opposing team but none of the Fuuka team bothered to run after the ball , well the opponent is'nt making a move either , the District One team just smiled tiredly , claiming their defeat , on response Fuuka smiled respectfully at them .

After declaring that the Fuuka team won again , they shook hands with their opponents , then Natsuki , Nao , Chie , Nina and Akira together with their other teammates do a group hug with their coach Midori .

If you take a look at Fuuka Hime team , you wouldn't believe that they are legends in Japan in terms of basketball .

Though they are not strong and tall as the District One

Not that stealthy and fast as the Garderobe.

Not that promising like Searrs.

but what makes them the best is their teamwork . They move as one , like they were a part of one body , they knew too well each others weaknesses and strengths , when one needed a back up or they needed a distraction . How they do it ? Friendship . Their deep friendship made it possible.

Natsuki smiled at her teammates , she was still panting , then she heard squeeling she turn around , her smile faltered and turn into glare . She hated her fangirls and their amazing ability to scream out their lungs for hours .

Nao laughed ,seeing her friend glaring at the audience "you an idiot or what ? that's why you never had a girlfriend "

She wink playfully as the blunette turn to give her the glare .

" Hey guys " Chie called .

" come on ! " The short-haired raised her hands over her head , gesturing for shower .

Natsuki nodded and wipe the sweat on her forehead " Tch " She look disgustingly at the hand she used to wiped , now wet with her sweat .

" stinky . i needed a long and cold shower " she walks towards Chie .

" You know , that's normal " Nao said casually .

Natsuki stops walking to look at the red head " Of course it is , were playing-"

" Normal for you, you always stinks ! "

The red head laughed then run for her life as a blue haired girl chase after her .

* * *

" Congratulation _gays _! " Mai said , emphasizing the last word as each one of her friends stepped in to the bar .

The Fuuka Basketball team decided to throw a little celebration for winning against District One Academy which means 2 more school's are left .

Their next match would be after 3 weeks and if they win the final match would be 1 week after that .

Natsuki rolled her eyes " ugh Mai , you know im not a gay "

" Oh my gosh ! " Mai exclaimed , her amethyst eyes got wider as she points accusingly at the blunette . " You like boys ? " then she grabbed Natsuki's shoulder and she start to shake it furiously . " Who is he Natsuki ?! " she yelled , Natsuki tries to say something but Mai and the shaking stops her in doing it . " WHO IS HE ? "

Chie and Nao started to laugh , while Akira and Nina just shake their heads but a wide smile planted on their faces .

" Hey Natsuki answer me ! "

" Mai stop ! damn it ! " Natsuki yelled , successfully stopping the busty girl . She scrubbed her temple as her head felt a little dizzy . " i'm not a gay , but that doesn't mean i have boyfriend or I like boys " She sighed . " it's just . . I don't feel any attraction "

" Yeah right Tokiha " Nao smirked , the smirk they knew too well , especially Natsuki . She made her famous death-glare but to her luck the Red head just ignore her and the smirk morphed into something that made Natsuki wanted to throw up , she eyed disgustingly as the Red head faked an innocent look .

" God has called Kuga " Nao said slowly and dramatically . She made a cross gesture " and sister Kuga here is ready to devote her life with God " she ended , her hands interlaced together looking upward like she could see God in the ceiling .

Everyone who saw and heard the little act of the red head cracked up , the idea of Natsuki being a nun in a church was so ridiculous .

The blunette took a step closer to the red head " You " another step , she was about to strangle her friend

" Oh no ! you dont Kuga , that is a sin " the seductive tone of Nao made the blunette stop .

Natsuki sighed " I'm leaving " She walked where she just come a moment ago .

" You are not going anywhere Natsuki-chan " a childish voice said , they all turn around and saw their coach smiling ear to ear holding a cup of beer on her left hand , and she is obviously already drunk . " Stay here ok? " she said still smiling . " or else . . . " she trailed , her smile vanishes that made Natsuki gulp , a different image of her coach punishing her flash into her mind . Their coach might be always cheerfull and childish but she could be scary when she wanted to . Natsuki nodded with that their coach smile again "woohoo!" their coach yelled and run to where her girlfriend , Yohko , is .

* * *

Music , dancing , drinking , laughing and flirting .

Everybody were having fun at the party except for a certain Navy haired girl , she was sitting alone on the couch and no one has the guts to approach or talk at the girl . It is like she made a boundary there whoever step in to that she immediately shot a her death-glare .

Mai poke Chie to get the attention of the short haired girl that was so busy in flirting , when Chie notices , she smiled worriedly then point at their gloomy looking could have sworn that they could see a dark aura wrapped around the Navy haired girl. _scary ._Chie immediately understood ,she excuse herself from the girls she mingle with . ' awww ' the girls disappointed voices could be heard , Chie gave them her dashing smile then turn around and walks beside with Mai .

Mai could feel dagger eyes from the girls for snatching away their Precious Chie . Over the years Mai had gotten used at the hatred or envy looks she received from the fan girls of her friends , she was so close at them that others think that she was so lucky like she won at lottery . _If they know how pain they are in my ass , those five , no three ! Chie , Natsuki and Nao . _She glance around noticing that the red head was nowhere to be seen .

" Where's Nao ? "

Chie just shrugged in response . Mai keeps looking around _Even Nina ! those two always disappearing . _" Have you seen Nina ? "

Chie smirked " I'm not a lost and found booth Mai " She chuckled.

" Chie really ? " Mai grinned " You should stop hanging with Nao , you're starting to get her . .

_talent _" They both laughed as they sat beside the Navy haired girl.

The blunette look up and gave her friends a quizzical look then sighed again .

"Natsuki cheer up" The short haired said as she tap comfortingly at the blunettes' back "You should enjoy this"She pointed her index finger downward .

"You know im not into _this things_" Natsuki said pointing her index finger too imitating the short haired girl then she sighed again for the nth time of that day.

" get a life Natsuki" Mai put her hand on Natsuki's left shoulder Chie did the same on her right shoulder . Natsuki look to her right and left then suddenly she feels like one of those people she saw at TV , a bunch of people would put their hand on some _unfortunate soul _and start mumbling some stupid prayers. Natsuki clench her fist ready to punch her friends in their face if they do some prayer like that for her. Thankfully , they didn't do what the blunette thought they would . They just gave her a reassuring smile .

"~~or better get a love life" Their Red head friend suddenly said, they look up just in time to see her pulling away from kissing the girl in front of her, she waved goodbye then mouthed _'call me'_

Mai arched her brow as the Red head took a seat in front of them, Then Nina appeared from the crowd and quickly sat beside the red head.

"What?" Nao asked , noticing the looks her busty friend giving to her.

"Speaking of lovelife Nao, I thought you were head over heels to Kaichou-san"

About a year ago Nao has confessed about her feelings towards their Kaichou to her friends (with many death threats if their Kaichou finds out) so it doesn't make sense to Mai why her friend is flirting with so many girls and boys . _She was serious when she confessed about that , isn't she ?_

"idiot , like is she my girlfriend?" Nao defended "i have the full rights"

"Right" Chie approved , fist bumping with Nao leaving the three girls rolling their eyes. _Who would support Nao ? especially if it is about flirting?... ofcourse the flirt_ _one too named Chie._

"Kaichou-san" Natsuki started getting the attention of her friends "I've never seen her" she admitted but quickly regretted saying that when she saw her friends looking at her like she was stupid . well she is .

"That's impossible , she is our President" Mai said , stating the obvious. _She will not be called Kaichou if she is not. duh ._ Natsuki thought .

"and she won our schools Sunset popularity poll like zillion times" Chie added .

"Seriously Kuga ?" Nao snorted she is the only one that seems not surprised at idiocy of her friend . "I know everyone has the right to be stupid ... but you fucking abuse the privelage"

The three laughed loudly except for Natsuki , she just ignore them looking away but she can't ignore them that long when she notices their most serious friends . She could feel her face burning ._Nina laughing? even her ! kill me! . _"Hey" She protested. "It's just when she was around her fangirls was always swarming around her, that is why i never saw or even catch a glimpse of her" Natsuki huffed then pouted .

Nao nodded then get her bag and went searching for something "I get it pup, no need to bark like that" She snorted when Natsuki shot her a glare "I have a picture of us when we were still little kiddo"

Nao was about to brought out the picture but stopped , noticing the sudden changed of the atmosphere, she tilted her head, lime eyes blink a few times when she saw her friends looking at her like some crazy maniac.

_Nao lil kid? a must seen picture . _They thought while laughing devilishly.

Nao smirk at them "On the second thought" She put back the picture and closed her bag , hugging it tightly she laughed triumphantly.

The four girls look at each other , sharing the same thought. "Attack!" Natsuki commanded.

Chie and Mai swooped the bag from Nao , but the red head still gripped at the strap of the bag , tug war has begun. Seeing that the red head's grip was tight, Nina help , she pounced over at Nao knocking her on her back finally loosening her grip on the bag . Nao struggle like a wild animal but with no luck , Nina is much stronger than her or atleast she doesn't really want to hurt the girl physically if she struggle more.

The two quickly rummaged at the bag , they immediately find the target since it is on top . Mai brought it out , she waved it in front of Nao that's still beneath Nina , the red head is blushing , but Mai couldn't tell if it's because of embarrassment from the photo or because of Nao and Nina's compromising position . Maybe both but she doesn't really care at that time . Mai turn her attention at the photo , she squeeled loudly when she saw it "Kawaii !"

Chie and Natsuki laughed out loud (LOL XD)

There before their eyes was a ten years old Nao , one eye closed , had a faint blush on cheeks and smiling shyly . A very cute and adorable Nao , not the annoying Nao they know. At her back was a brunette kid that has her arm wrapped around the red head's face , she has a very rare but stunning crimson eyes. Beautiful indeed.

Chie stop laughing "Wow~ Kaichou-san"

"Let me see it" Nina said as she stand up , Nao stoop up too threatening to retrieve the photo but Nina is faster she grabbed the red head's cloth from behind and pull her before she can even touch the picture. Pushing Nao's head down at the level of her chest She then wrapped Nao's head under her right armpit she used the same arm to choke her lightly , Nina thought that the choking made the red head's stop from struggling . Unbeknownst to her that Nao's half face was pressed against the side of her breast because of their new position .

They laughed again , oblivious on the burning face of the red head. Mai held the picture near Nina so she could see it . Nina smiled widely . They were almost , almost disappointed that Nina didn't laughed this time.

"NaoNao-chan looks so adorable" Mai said trying to imitate a certain Kyoto-woman."Nao?" Mai twitched her brows , finally someone notices the faint blush on the red head. then she saw it "Jeez Nao"

Chie started to laugh again , Natsuki looks away blushing . Nina was still confused , she looks at Nao then her friends and Nao again then it hit her . She quickly unwrapped her arms shoving Nao .

"hehehe~~" Nao laughed nervously.

Nina clench her fist tightly , a murderous glint was visible on her eyes.

"N-A-O"

* * *

If her glares could kill , Natsuki was definitely sure that those annoying hormonal teenager students would be dead. She was'nt in the mood on attending her class so she end up skipping again . She heaved a relief sigh when she saw _her tree_ . She was at the forest-like garden at the back of her school. Students rarely goes there so it was a really perfect place for Natsuki , a perfect place to take a nap or just time sat down and leaned her back on the tree . Looking at the blue sky , she slowly close her eyes and started to doze .

Natsuki was sleeping for a couple of hours when suddenly she feels uncomfortable , she doesn't know why but her heart slightly beats faster. She open her one eye to check at the surrounding her vision was still fuzzy so she open her other eye too , she rubbed her eyes to make it clearer then she almost jump from surprised , there she saw a pair of crimson eyes staring amusedly at her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

** Don't hate me guys on how i end up with ShizNao pairing haha :D , I know there's no ShizNat moment here (yet). I just want to build the plot first, ne ?****and i hope you're not confused with Nao at the beginning , if you do then . . . we have a tie haha JK . ****Let's just say that Nao wasn't saying what was on her mind.**

**Please leave a review guys , i want to know what you think about this story :) (and also an inspiration to continue this ahem). ****I'm talking too much now ! haha ! so that's all , R and R ^_^**

**- S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : hello guys ! a super late update, had to finish the damn thesis and the OJT-hunting sucks . anyway, thanks to all of you that reviewed.**

**Especially to xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo my first reviewer ^.^ followed by lasolitaire, devilhamster, couple of Guest (can you name yourself ?) and to Minecraft and Lily. Thank you so much guys :)))**

** And to readers asking if it is ShizNat, of course it is. I just kinda like the idea of ShizNao, and most of the fic I've read Natsuki and Nao are bestfriends. Now i wanted them to be bestfriends but I also like them to fight like what had happen at Mai-Hime and to change that traditional bestfriends forever, ne ? ok i'll stop talking now.**

**Again **

_** my apologies if you found many grammatical errors,**_

_**English is not my mother tongue. and it is not BETA'ed.**_

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Mai hime (someday i will :D)

Italics or single quote is for thoughts._ 'What i think is here'_

* * *

"Ara" Shizuru muttered when she finally noticed where her feet had taken her. Row of trees , different plants and flowers are around her, she guessed that she was now at the far back of the main building of Fuuka . Her mind was flying somewhere that she didn't realize where she was until now. She look up thinking on how long had she gone there. She then decided that she needed to get back at the council room now, she might be long gone and for sure a certain blonde girl has her vein popped out again for disappearing like that. She look around, appreciating the nature one last time, she was about to leave when something caught her eye or to be specific ,someone. A blue haired girl, leaning on a tree a much bigger tree than the others . The blue haired girl has her eyes closed, snoring lightly.

_'Ara~ someone is sleeping, but it's still school hours'. Shi_zuru walk closer to the sleeping girl, she wasn't planning in waking the girl up. But she was curious on who might it be.

_'So cute~~'._ She examined the girl closely, a small drool was visible on the side of the sleeping girl's pink lips, but for Shizuru it wasn't gross rather she find it too adorable. Shizuru's lips twitched up into an amused smile, her flirty senses kick in _'Should I kiss her to wake her up'. _Then suddenly the sleeping girl one eye opened, followed by her other eye then she almost jump when she saw the Brunette looking at her. Her eyes look sleepy and she was blushing.

Shizuru let out a small chuckle.

"What is so damn funny?" Natsuki asked in her irritated husky voice. She narrowed her eyes at the girl _Who in the right mind, would watch someone sleep like that, and would laugh without any reason._

"Ara Ara, Kannin na" The brunette replied, which Natsuki didn't understand any word of it. She was starting to think that the girl in front of her might be insane, she didn't know the girl and the brunette was wearing a different uniform so Natsuki guessed that the brunette wasn't from Fuuka High School. _So why the hell is she here?_

"What?" The best reply Natsuki could think of, the _insane girl_ giggle again that Natsuki take as a confirmation that the girl was crazy 'That's weird'.

"Sorry". The brunette said, she bow a little and then gave one of her usual smile. A smile that didn't touch her eyes, that made Natsuki even more irritated.

"You're weird" Natsuki said while nodding as if she just got the right conclusion.

Shizuru was shocked but her face didn't show it, her usual smile was still planted on her face, her lips didn't move an inch from that. "I beg your Pardon?" She asked politely,thinking that maybe she heard the girl is Shizuru, and no one ever thinks that she was weird not until that time.

Natsuki scoop her bag, put it over her shoulder then flick her hair over her shoulder a habit she didn't notices. "I said you are weird" She said, she look up at the girl and realize that the girl was beautiful with those very strange gorgeous crimson eyes and that somehow was familiar, very familiar. She got this feeling that she must know this girl or maybe she had met her before. She tries to search her brain for an information but was failed to get any.

"Ara" The girl said, Natsuki doesn't know if she was playing with her voice or if she really had an accent.

She look at the brunette face as if trying to find a clue there.

"First, a while ago you were staring at me like idiot" She blurted out what was on her mind without even thinking twice about them. Shizuru just blink in response.

"Then second, you are laughing without reason, do you have any mental problem?" Shizuru blink.

"and you spoke alien language with that weird accent" Natsuki finished. Look at the girl to see her expression, but to Natsuki's disappointment it is still the same, smiling . Natsuki take a sharp inhale, now she really wanted to get any emotion at the girl's facade aside from that fake smile.

"and your smile" Natsuki paused, eyeing every inch of the girls face.

"So fake. . ." She added.

The brunettes eyes widen a little for a split of _nanosecond_ or atleast that's what Natsuki smirked, pleased to herself that she managed to break a little from the brunettes facade. She really was into breaking things."Anyway, im outta here" She said making her leave not waiting for the other girl to respond, but before she get too far from earshot she heard a very faint sound "Very well, nice to meet you Natsuki" Natsuki quickly turn around but the crimson eyed girl was too far away heading the other direction. Natsuki shrug, must be her imagination.

Natsuki stood before the cemetery, she smiled bitterly as she walk in, heading a tomb she usually visited. She sat down in front of it and let the time ticked away as she was trying to remember every good memory she had had. Eyes still closed, her phone ring, bringing her back in the reality where her mother doesn't exist anymore, she glanced around the sun was nearly setting down, she stood up and walk then she look at the caller before answering it "What?" She said, greeting wasn't on her vocabulary and she was sure that Nina was too.

"Linden Baum" Nina replied then hang up.

_'ok! she's worst than me!' _She thought glaring at her phone as if her phone could send that glare at Nina. She take another look at the cemetery then she mounted her bike and drive off, her destination was on Linden Baum, where her friend Mai was working, and where they usually hang to annoy the girl.

She parked her bike in front of the restaurant, then she enter the cafe. She scanned around and saw her friends were already seated near the counter. Nao was beside Nina, and next to her was Midori, Midori look like she was begging for something from a blonde girl in front of her. Natsuki couldn't see the face because they were facing their back on Natsuki's view but Natsuki knows who that girl is, and beside the blonde was Natsuki sure is Yukino then next to her was Chie.

Midori notices Natsuki, waved at her gesturing her to sit beside her, Natsuki obeyed.

"So what's up?" Natsuki asked them, she doesn't understand why does Haruka was smiling smugly at them. It was always them to smile at her like that, when they pestered the poor blonde but they can easily get away from her. That make the blonde hate them all over, doing every possible way to punished them but with no luck.

" Your _couch _thought that the competition would be in 3 weeks"

" Coach. Haruka-chan" Yukino corrected.

"That's what i said" Haruka defended, huffing then turn her attention back at Natsuki.

"Thought? so it wasn't really 3 weeks?" Natsuki asked, getting a nod from Chie and Haruka. "Then When is it?"

"In one week"

"I don't see a problem with that" Natsuki said. Looking at her coach who smiled at her widely while tears of joy flow from her eyes.

"I love you Natsuki!" Midori said trying to hug the blunette, but was shoved by.

"The problem is she wanted to take a one week leave" Haruka said.

Natsuki was shocked, she doesn't know if it is because their coach are going to leave them for one week (which she never did) or that Haruka hasn't said anything wrong at her sentence. Maybe both.

"You can make a correct sentence?" Nao said sarcastically.

Haruka look at the red head then smile again smugly, Nao smirked but didn't say a word which Natsuki was shocked even more than what Haruka had said before. In normal days, Nao always has something to say back, she always had the last word, the winner. Natsuki watched wide eyed at the event, she was still confused. Nina notices it and decided to fill the poor girl.

"If our coach would take a leave there must be someone to take her place, that is the only way the council would allow her to do so uhmn and Haruka-san would be that someone to replace as it was too rush to find any other" Nina said coldly. Natsuki was surprised by Nina sudden explanation, 'That was what? more than 30 words ? That was very rare, Is the world going to end?' Then after a couple of seconds what had Nina said finally sank on her.

"What?! No ! " She yelled. There's no way she'll let that loud mouth be their coach, it's like they were signing for their own doom. Knowing that Haruka would now get every reason to make their life like hell, and if they disrespect her as their coach she could just report it to higher-ups, abilities wasn't the very first thing a Fuuka athlete must have but rather discipline and respect towards each other especially to their coach.

"Midori wont leave us" She said confidently, she knows that the basketball team was the most important thing to her coach, they were her priority. She look at Midori who was giving her an apolegetic look. Again, Natsuki was shocked.

"Gomenasai!" Midori bowed a little while scratching her head. "You know, I always prioritized you guys, but I have my personal life too. I've promised Yohko this vacation trip a long time ago, but I couldn't make it because of you guys and I really needed.. no I wanted to make it up to her" She said looking at them one by one with a sad smile.

Natsuki felt guilty for not considering her coachs' personal life and happiness. She sighed then look at her teammates, so that's why Nao hadn't said anything back at Haruka.

"Stop it, It's all gloomy now" Nao said casually. That was her another way of saying that _It's ok we understand_. Chie, Natsuki and Nina sighed then nodded in agreement. They did understand their coach, Midori gave her life at basketball, she deserved a break once in a while. It's just a week, they can make it right?

"Arigatoo~~" Midori beamed. She stood up then gather her things.

"Im going now" _before you change your mind. _Midori waved and quickly leave them before they can even get a chance of opening their mouth.

"We're _boing _too, so see you at 6 am " Haruka said as she stand up, Yukino following her.

" Going Haruka-chan" Yukino corrected, as she pushed her eyeglass.

"What?! that was so fucking early!" Natsuki protested. She heard Nao grunted, but didn't say anything.

Haruka smirked again and Natsuki fighted the big urge to punch her face.

"You don't have to, I could reface you"

They heard Yukino sighed. "Replace" She murmur then smiled apologetically at them.

They all grunted. There's no really another way in this, they could imagine Haruka's devil horns growing on her head. As they were already losing their hope. Nina gasped then look at them with a hopefull smile then she look at Nao, her face turn back into a expressionless one.

"Shizuru-sama" They heard Nina muttered.

Chie looked up then smiled widely "Hey, your angel and our savior!" she said at Nao

"No one could change my mind, not even that bubuzuke! I will replace Midori" Haruka said but no one seemed to pay her much attention.

"Fujino!" Nao called, and was smiling widely. Natsuki followed their gazes and because her day seemed wasn't that shocking enough, she saw the girl she met earlier at the forest the one she called _Weird. _Natsuki tilted her head, _might behind her. _But the Brunette was the only girl approaching them. 'That couldn't be'. She swallowed hard, she felt like her blood was draining out of her with every step the Brunette take. _I just called our President a weirdo._ She stares at those crimson pools who was staring back at her, 'damn it that's why she was very familiar'.Natsuki averted her eyes and find the table more interesting. If Haruka just a Executive of something was like a lion, what more the President?

Shizuru stop in front of them, Natsuki stop breathing, praying to all the gods that Shizuru had forgotten how they met earlier.

"Hello Kaichou-san" Mai came, she was hugging a tray on her chest and was wearing her uniform.

"Fujino" Nao called again. But Shizuru ignore her.

"Hi there Mai-san, Chie, Nina, Haruka, Yukino and.." Shizuru trailed, eyeing Natsuki.

"Ah! This is Natsuki, Natsuki this is our Kaichou!" Mai said.

"Very well, Nice to meet you Natsuki" Shizuru said as she sat at Haruka's earlier seat which means in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki make a choking sound then cough nervously to hide it."H-hi" She stuttered. _'Oh men im so dead'_

"Fujino! Hey" Nao said trying to get the attention of their Kaichou but her attention was still fixed at Natsuki.

She take a sharp inhale, clearly that she was getting impatient. And why on earth she was looking on Natsuki like that? She always knew that Natsuki was an eye catcher but.. Then she feels sorry for thinking that way. _She was your bestfriend, she wouldn't do anything. _"Shizuru!"

Shizuru smirk then quickly turn around to face the red head "Hello there NaoNao-chan" She said smiling widely, a sign that she just waited the red head to call her in her first name.

"Y-you" Nao stuttered then quickly look away. Their friends laughed at Nao for falling into Shizuru's trap.

"Ara Im a bit surprised to see you here, Is Haruka-san friends with them now?" Haruka huffed then cross her arms.

"From now on I will be their coach"

Mai laughed, Haruka their coach? That must be a big joke. Her laughter was the only sound that can be heard, she stop realizing that her friends look so damn serious. _So that was true. _She felt like million daggers was on her now. "Excuse me, I'll get Kaichou-san's tea" She said then quickly ran away.

Chie cleared her throat, Nao look at her then nod.

"Ne, about that Fujino" Nao paused she leaned in and whisper something at Shizuru.

Natsuki look at them and somehow she felt happy for her friend. She sees something on Shizuru's smile that she hadn't saw earlier when they met. 'So Shizuru like Nao too huh?'

Shizuru smirk, but a beautiful smirk unlike Nao and Haruka that was definitely annoying. Natsuki cringed, why she likes Shizuru's smirk ? they are all the same. She shakes her head to removed that thoughts.

"NaoNao-chan just have to say the magic word" Shizuru said in her alluring kyoto-ben.

Nao grunted."Just do it"

"I bold you, I will replace her you can't do anything to change my mind, so just see you at 6 am" Haruka said, and she was about to leave. Shizuru just raise a slender brow at Nao as if saying it's-now-or-never.

Nao look at her friends for help, its her damn pride. But she swallowed hard when she saw Natsuki and Chie giving her their most scariest death glare. She still didn't open her mouth and so Nina pinch her so hard that she screamed "Please!"

Haruka and Yukino stopped, Shizuru has a victorious smile on her face. _Wow she's more evil than Nao in other way._ Natsuki wondered how these two grew up to became evil like that.

"Ara ara Haruka-san aren't you a bit excited for tomorrow" Shizuru paused as Mai put a tea in front of her, and took a sip at it.

"Oi bubuzuke! you can't stop me so don't even bare"

"Dare Haruka-chan" Yukino sighed ,not from Haruka's endless mistakes but as if she knows how this thing will end.

Shizuru placed her hand over her mouth, covering it as she giggle. "Im not going to stop you or make you change your mind silly"

"eh? you're not?" Haruka asked, her face had a very confused look. She walk back closer to the brunette waiting for explanation.

They could see Shizuru's smirk as if saying _gotcha_. But she hides it as she took a sip again.

"Haruka-san did a lot of things for the council that we couldn't do" because it was embarrasing.

"I feel bad about it, so if Haruka wanted to become their coach I'll let her"

Haruka look at her incredously.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your Executive Board" Shizuru added then she beamed at Haruka pressing her cheeks on her palm. "And perhaps tomorrow the Executive members with me and Reito could drink tea together! Ara~Ara ! fufufu that's right. we will do that everyday" She said dreamly.

Haruka gasped. Her eyes widen asShe imagined.

_After a week, her duty as their coach has finished. She heads to the Council room, She opens it and what she saw shock her. There was Shizuru and Reito as always were lazy sipping their tea, but that wasn't what surprised her. Yukino and the Executive Members LIKE Shizuru, were sipping their tea and not doing their task. and they were flirting with Shizuru, she could see in their eyes that the Brunette had captured their heart. Haruka yelled, but they ignore her, she yelled again and again then when they finally notices her, they slowly turn their attention to her. Then Yukino open her mouth to say "Ara~ara" followed by the Executive members saying "Now Now Haruka-san". Haruka's jaw fell she was staring wide eyed to them._

_Shizuru giggle "I told you Haruka-san, I'll take care of them while you were gone"_

end of imagination.

"Noooooo!" Haruka yelled, she was sweating so hard she looks like she just wake up from a nightmare.

Shizuru blink, looking so innocent at Haruka.

"Yukino, come on we have many things to do at Faku as an Executive Chief"

Yukino sighed "Our school is Fuuka Haruka-chan"

They blink. That's it ? She gave up already? In what part of Shizuru's statement makes her change her mind? they were expecting many talks and pleading.

"What about them?" Shizuru asked Haruka as she wink at Nao.

"You ! you can sip your tea there and _catch_ them play the ball! just dont even dare to get close even an inch to my executives!" Haruka leave, followed by Yukino who wave shyly at them.

After they leave, Natsuki and her friends cheered. While Shizuru was grinning.

"Wow! that was awesome! youre awesome!" Natsuki suddenly said. They stop cheering then look at her. Natsuki clamp her mouth before she said more stupidness. She blushed hard.

"Yes she is" Mai agreed then she placed a hot Ramen in table for Natsuki.

"Thank you Shizuru-sama" Nina said then she stood up.

"It's really late now, we need to go. Thank you Shizuru" Chie said she stood up too.

"You're welcome Fujino" Nao snorted "Im going too"

"What? Nao you're leaving too?" Natsuki asked.

"I just said im going, now Kuga what do you think thats supposed to mean?"

"Why?" Natsuki glance at Shizuru and look at Nao again , as if saying Shizuru-is-still-here-why-are-you-leaving

"Sergay is not around so I am to drop Nina to her crib" Nao said matter-of-factly.

"Ara~ Nao is such a gentleman" Shizuru teases.

"Would you still say that after I punch your face"

"Now, that's not a way to say a thank you NaoNao-chan"

Nao grinned then wave at her heading to the door, Chie and Nina say their thank you again at Shizuru before they follow Nao. Mai excused herself when another customer came in, leaving Shizuru and a very nervous Natsuki alone.

Shizuru was staring at Natsuki, who was trying so hard to focus on her Ramen. She could feel Shizuru's gazes, but she couldn't be sure so she decided to take a quick peek at the girl. When she look up, she saw Shizuru staring back at her, she couldn't help but to stare at those crimson pools.

"Ara~ Is Natsuki thinking that I am weird again?" Shizuru said in her hurt tone, she look down her bangs was hiding her face. Natsuki panic, she flails her arms around.

"No- no!"

"But Natsuki said earlier im weird" Shizuru said then she sniffs for effect.

"Ack- no, look im sorry you're not really weird i guessed you are just strange in some ways."

Shizuru look up, a huge smile was planted on her face "Really?"

"Yes, sorry please"

"If Natsuki was really sorry she would make it up to me, ne?"

"Yes! anything"

"Then a dinner tommorow would be good"

"ugh sure" Natsuki answered without even thinking about what Shizuru had said. _'A dinner would'nt hurt right, a dinner with her. . her . . . just me and her . . . alone together, in a dinner d- _"Wait a date?"

"If Natsuki wanted it to be a date, then be it" Shizuru stood up as she said it, a mischievous smile was plastered on her face.

"What? I didn't say it! How about Nao" Natsuki asked, she feels like she was betraying her friend. But she wasn't doing anything wrong, right. _It's just a dinner, nothing more nothing less._

"What's with Nao?" Shizuru look confused for a moment before she smiles again as if she already knew the answer to her question.

"err nothing" _Just a dinner, Im not doing anything more. She is Nao's, is she?_ She shake again her head, _why am I thinking this way._

Shizuru leaned in.

"Then I'll see you tommorow morning at the practice and at our dinner." She breathed on Natsuki's ear that brings an unwelcome shiver on Natsuki's spine, she was paralyzed there, not moving an inch until Shizuru left the cafe gracefully.

"What was that?" she asked herself as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

** End of Chapter 2**

** That's it, so next chapter would be Natsuki's (with her teammates) training with her new temporary coach, and her very first dat- dinner with Kaichou.**

** Please leave a review guys , even with other language google translate helps me, ne ? and i want to know what you think about this story :) **

** - S**


End file.
